


Innocence Lost

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fellatio, Language, Vaginal Sex, virgin Gadreel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: A recently resurrected Gadreel has a request to ask of the reader.





	Innocence Lost

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr

You knew you were staring, but it couldn’t be helped. You hadn’t  _really_  just heard what you thought you heard, right?

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I said I would like to lose my virginity to you,” Gadreel responded evenly.

“Oh,” was your only response.

When the former angel had first shown up on your doorstep unexpectedly, recently resurrected and human on top of that, you hadn’t known what to feel. Your feelings regarding your one time foe had always been a jumble of empathy, distrust, and lust. His situation was a difficult one, and you’d felt for the then angel, but that didn’t excuse his actions.

To further complicate matters, Gadreel had never been particularly good at hiding his crush on you, something that really threw you for a loop when he’d been inside Sam. It was only later, when he’d shown up at the bunker once more in his original vessel to help take down Metatron, that you allowed yourself to see the possibility of something more. Sacrificing himself for the good of Heaven put an end to that. When Castiel gave you the news, you hadn’t known how to react. You moved out of the bunker into one of your safe houses and took increasingly risky hunts to distract yourself from the confused tangle of emotion. A nearly fatal wendigo hunt put an end to your unhealthy behavior. Which was when he’d shown up at your door in need of a place to stay.

That was a month ago and you’d only grown closer to the angel-turned-human. The kindness and integrity you’d glimpsed when at the bunker came out full force as he struggled to find his place in the world. Gadreel’s endless gratitude towards you for taking him in was obvious in his every word and deed. He tripped over himself to help you in whatever way possible, whether it was cleaning up around the house or patching you up after a hunt, positively doting on you while you recovered. You knew it bothered him that he couldn’t simply heal you anymore and so did your best to stick with easy cases like salt and burns.

Of course, even easy cases carried some risks. During your last hunt, the angry spirit had tossed you around like a rag doll, leaving you with a patchwork of bruises and a sprained ankle- nothing life threatening, but the look on Gadreel’s face when you limped through the door told you that you wouldn’t be chasing down any monsters anytime soon. Instead, your days were spent watching movies and daytime tv with Gadreel as he tended to your every need.

He was strangely fascinated with soap operas and rom-coms, to your bemusement. You weren’t crazy about watching repeats of Dr. Sexy, M.D. but couldn’t pass up the chance to spend time with him. The night before, you’d fallen asleep on the couch next to him in the middle of a John Hughes marathon, waking up to find yourself sprawled halfway across his chest, his arm slung around your shoulders, hand absentmindedly rubbing soothing circles across your arm. It was the most restful sleep you’d had in ages, and when he’d gently shaken you awake, you tried not to read too much into the soft look on his face.

Neither one of you had mentioned the incident, going about the day as normally as possible. You tried your best to forget how warm he was or the scent of his soap, but your libido was having none of it. After spending most of lunch watching the way his lips wrapped around the rim of his glass and how small the silverware looked in his broad hands, you’d thrown in the towel and retreated to your room with the excuse that you were going to take a nap. Gadreel had said nothing, merely wishing you easy dreams. You actually managed to fall asleep for a while, though it was anything but restful. Thoughts of Gadreel and all the things you wanted to do to him filled your dreams, leaving you hot and bothered on waking. You’d just been contemplating a cold shower when the tentative knock sounded at your door. Which brought you back to his question.

“Why?” you asked, stalling for time as your brain tried to think of a response.

He stepped further into the room, perching at the foot of your bed. Looking at you earnestly, he explained, “Many of the films I’ve watched state that losing one’s virginity is an act of great importance, and it is ideal to do so with a loved one, a partner whom you trust above all else. Who better for me to share in this sacred act than you?”

“Okay,” you replied breathily, taken aback by his earnestness.

“Truly?” he asked, hopeful smile growing wider.

“Yes. No. Wait- what?” Realizing what you said, you scrambled to clarify yourself. However, you were torn between the instincts yelling at you to take him up on his offer and ride him like Seabiscuit, and your conscience telling you not to take advantage. “Gadreel, hold on- are you absolutely sure about this? Virginity really isn’t that big of a deal, movies just like to exaggerate.”

“I am aware of that.” Taking your hand in a gentle grip, he admitted, “I must confess, I’ve thought of asking you before now, but did not wish to push the boundaries of friendship. You have done so much for me already, I dared not ask for more. But last evening, holding you as you slept…I have never felt such peace. There is no one I would rather ask this of than you.”

“Gad…” Touched by the conviction in his voice, the complete trust and faith he had in you, your mind was made up. “Alright. If you’re sure…”

Beaming, he nodded. “Yes, I am very sure. I want to share this with you.”

“Okay.”

Having never taken a person’s virginity before, let alone an ex-angel’s, you weren’t sure how to proceed. Your own first time hadn’t been that spectacular, and you wanted to make this an experience he’d never forget. Deciding to start with the basics, you scooted closer to him, invading his personal space. “Gadreel,” you began, “I’m going to kiss you now. Just do what comes naturally, okay.”

Cupping his jaw, you leaned into him, brushing your lips against his in a faint caress. He sat there stiffly at first, unsure what to do. You were patient, taking things nice and slow until he began to tentatively move his lips against yours. It was far from the best kiss you had ever had, but surprisingly, it wasn’t the worst. What he lacked in finesse, he made up for in enthusiasm, soon getting the hang of it. He never made any move to take the kiss further, and you realized it was up to you to move things along.

Pulling away for air, you took his hands in yours, guiding them to your waist. “You can touch Gadreel. I told you, do what comes naturally. Use your vessels memories.”

“I would rather not,” he said, “I wish to make own memories with you, unsullied by another’s experience.”

“Jeez you have a way with words,” you muttered under your breath, damn near swooning. “Alright, in that case, what do  _you_  want to do?”

“I would very much like to kiss you again,” he replied without hesitation.

“Then do it.”

Swallowing nervously, Gadreel leaned forward, his mouth hovering over yours for a moment. Eyes darting down to your lips before he closed the small gap, Gadreel let out a small moan as he took your mouth with his, the sound of it reverberating where you met. Mimicking your earlier actions, he took your top lip between his, kissing you lazily. You let him set the pace, simply relishing the plush feel of his lips on yours. Moaning in encouragement when he began moving his hands further up your body, you tried to contain the rising heat curling  in your belly. He wasn’t making it easy,  especially when you felt him timidly cup your breasts.

Covering his hands with your own, you encouraged him to knead the soft mounds of flesh, a thrill shooting down your spine as his hands engulfed you through your layers of clothing. Gadreel groaned softly, squeezing you gently, the warmth of his skin seeping through your shirt and bra. Once he seemed comfortable with it, you removed your hands, running them down his body. He started a bit, caught off guard but grunting in approval as you traced random patterns down his sides. Swiftly growing tired of the cotton barrier and needing to feel his skin under your fingertips, you slipped your hands under his shirt, pads of your fingers brushing along his smooth muscles.

Gadreel broke away with a gasp, tilting his head back with a moan, eyes fluttering shut as you explored him. Seizing the opportunity, you darted forward, licking a path up his jawline, the slight bit of stubble rasping against your tongue. Gadreel groaned at the sensation, completely pliant when you took his mouth in another kiss. This one was much more heated than those previous, little whimpers and whines escaping you both as his touch grew bolder.

He squeezed your breasts more harshly, pushing his hands under your shirt, thumbs rubbing firmly along your nipples. You weren’t conscious of crawling into his lap, suddenly finding yourself straddling him, never once breaking the kiss. His erection pressing firmly against your ass through his jeans. His hips rocked gently against your own as he sought out friction to alleviate his need. The distant part of you that still remembered this was for him realized you were going to have to slow things down; otherwise, this would be over before it began.

Tearing your mouth from his reluctantly, you struggled to catch your breath. Under you, Gadreel wasn’t faring any better, panting hard and trembling from the onslaught of sensation. His lips were red and kiss swollen- a mirror of your own, you were sure. His eyes fluttered open, pupils blown so wide only a thin ring of green was visible around the black. He went in for another kiss, but you stopped him before he could distract you with that talented mouth. Gadreel may be a virgin, but he was a quick learner.

Deciding to take things up a notch, you climbed off of him, tugging his hands out from under your shirt with great reluctance. Standing in front of him, you fingered the hem of your shirt. “You ready for the next step?”

“Yes,” he answered, voice strained.

Gadreel’s eyes were glued to you as you pulled your shirt over your head, tossing it to the side. You were proud of the steadiness in your hands as you pushed your shorts down the length of your legs. Gadreel shifted in his seat, subtly trying to adjust the growing erection pressing against his zipper. The heat of his gaze sent a shiver of anticipation down your spine as he took you in, only your bra and panties concealing you from view. Reaching back to undo the clasps of your bra, he stopped you.

“Please. May I?”

“You sure?”

“Yes. I would like to know how, for next time.”

Biting back a grin at the knowledge that he was already planning a next time, you dropped your arms, turning so that your back was in view. You felt Gadreel rise, the heat of his body radiating behind you. Blunt fingers skimmed up your back, his touch gentle as he brushed his thumbs along the band of fabric. He made no move to undo the clasps, merely enjoyed the feeling of your skin under his hands.

“You okay back there?” you asked.

“Yes,” he murmured, low voice filled with want. “I just slip the hooks free, correct?”

“Mmhmm.”

It took a few fumbling tries, but eventually he got it. Sliding the straps from your shoulders, you took a deep breath before turning to face him. Watching his reaction as you let the garment fall to the ground, you didn’t miss the way his pupils dilated as he got his first glimpse of your naked breasts. He actually groaned when your nipples pebbled in the cool air.

“Gad?”

“Forgive me, I just…you’re beautiful.”

And he meant it. You could hear it in his voice, the reverence and awe as he took you in. With bolstered confidence, you pushed lightly on his chest, directing him back to the bed. He obeyed without hesitation, never once breaking eye contact. Slipping your fingers under the elastic band of your panties, you slid them down your legs, stepping free to leave yourself completely exposed. If the hungry look on his face was anything to go by, Gadreel liked what he saw.

Fists clenched tight at his sides, erection tenting the front of his pants, Gadreel devoured you with his eyes, nearly panting with desire. It was impossible to feel anything less than divine with the way he looked at you. Skin flushed at the intensity of his gaze, you stood there for several minutes, letting him look his fill. This was for him after all. Finally, he tore his gaze away from the juncture of your thighs. “I believe,” he said hoarsely, “that reciprocity is called for.”

With that, he stood once more, coming to stand directly in front of you. Shedding his hoodie, he fiddled with the fly of his jeans, suddenly unable to meet your eyes. “Would you- would you like to assist me?”

Lust punched through your gut, hot and strong. This Adonis of a man wanted you to help undress him. Licking suddenly dry lips, you nodded, hands reaching for his shirt. The feel of his warm skin under your fingertips fanned the fires in your belly, sending another gush of arousal to your core. Skimming your hands along his chest and stomach, you couldn’t resist teasing him a little, scratching your nails along his muscled abdomen. He let out a sound somewhere between a chuckle and a moan, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment. Taking over, Gadreel pulled his shirt off entirely, letting it fall to the floor.

Toying with the button of his jeans, you stopped him when he went to undo them. “Wait. I want to try something that I think your going to really like.”

Sinking to your knees, you undid the button and zipper of his fly, gently pulling his pants down his legs. He stepped free, breath hitching at the sight of you kneeling before him. Easing his boxers down as well, his erect cock sprang free, achingly hard and shiny with precum. He was average in length but thick, so much thicker than anyone you’d ever taken before.You sent up a silent thank you; God or whoever was in charge up there had definitely blessed his vessel.

“Am I…adequate?” he asked hesitantly.

“Adequate? Gad, I have a feeling I’m gonna be walking funny for a week,” you joked faintly. “You’re way more than adequate.”

“Good, I am glad you’re please-”

Unable to resist, you gave into temptation and ran the flat of your tongue along the underside of his cock, tracing the prominent vein there from root to tip. A moan escaped you as the salty tang of his skin hit your tongue. Gadreel hissed, swearing out something in Enochian as you wrapped your lips around the head of his cock, lapping at the little beads of precum leaking free. Starting with slow, teasing licks, you mouthed along the length of him, peppering little kisses along his cock.

Gripping at his tense and trembling thighs, you kissed your way up to his hips, scraping your teeth across the prominent V. When you began nibbling the smooth skin there, Gadreel was unable to contain his loud moan. Glancing up as you dragged your tongue against him, you were unable to keep the smug grin off your face when you saw his head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut.

Deciding to tease him further, you moved further south, lapping at the soft skin of his balls before bringing a hand up to cradle them gently. Taking one of his hands in your own, you encouraged him to cup the back of your head, humming in approval when he did so. Wrapping that hand around his cock, you took the tip of him back into your mouth once more as you slowly began to pump him. Keeping the pressure light, you could hear Gadreel panting above, the occasional whine slipping free when you twirled your tongue around his head. Gradually you built up speed, head bobbing up and down as you sucked at him faster and harder. Precum coated your tongue with his salty flavor as you swallowed him down.

When you felt him start to thicken against your tongue, on the verge of coming, you pulled away with a wet pop. Virgins were way too easy to get off, and you didn’t want the fun to end before the main event. Gadreel whimpered at the loss, blurry eyes looking down at you almost in betrayal. You shushed him, rubbing your hands up and down his thighs soothingly, pressing an apologetic kiss to his belly button.

Stifling a groan as you rose to your feet, knees creaking in protest, you squeaked in surprise when Gadreel pulled you close, crashing your lips together. Your teeth clacked harshly as he kissed you with a desperate hunger. He parted for you willingly when you ran the tip of your tongue along the seam of his lips, welcoming you as you explored the heat of his mouth. You coaxed him along, trying to take your time and make this good for him.

You lost track of how long you kissed, getting lost in his scent and heat and taste. You found yourself sitting on the bed once more, draped across his lap.Your arms coming up to wind around this neck, you ground down against him. Core growing slicker by the second, you ran your wet folds along his cock, swallowing down his pleading whines. Mustering up the last shred of rational thought, you broke away to grab some protection, rising on trembling legs.

“Where are y-”

“Condoms,” you bit out, digging through your bedside table.

Letting out a triumphant shout, you grabbed one, tearing open the foil packet impatiently. Pushing down on his chest until he lay prone on the bed, unable to resist groping him a little, you climbed atop him, rolling the condom down his cock. Gadreel sucked in a breath at your touch, his hands coming up to perch on your waist. Poised above him, angling his cock at your entrance, you took in the image he presented: miles of gorgeous male, golden skin dusted with freckles, eyes wide with lust. You wanted to sear this moment into your memory forever.

“You ready for this?” you asked softly.

“Yes,” he breathed out, fingers tightening their grip on you as you slowly sank down on him.

The stretch was amazing, filling you to the brim. Eyes briefly fluttering shut once he was fully seated inside, you fought to contain the urge to ride him like a stallion, giving you both a chance to adjust. Gadreel was panting even harder than you were, his jaw clenched tight as he got used to the welcoming wet heat of your pussy. His body strained under you, fingers digging in so hard they were sure to leave bruises. When you ran your hands up his chest, his eyes snapped open and zeroed in on your face.  

“I’m gonna start moving, okay?”

He couldn’t even answer, simply nodding his head to show his readiness. Starting off slow, you rocked against him, biting your lip at the drag of his cock along your inner walls. You watched his face, gauging the little changes as you increased your speed. Bracing yourself against his chest, you bounced up and down on his cock, thighs starting to burn with exertion. Gadreel used his grip on you as leverage, hips rutting up into you. One of his hands came up to palm at your breast, toying with your nipple. The air filled with the sounds of your lovemaking, all moans and sighs and skin slapping against skin.

The coil of need wound ever tighter as you felt the edge approaching, but you held off, determined to get Gadreel there first. You could feel him swelling, growing impossibly thicker. Clenching your walls around the hot length of him, you leaned down, crushing your breasts to his chest as you rolled your hips sensuously. Taking his earlobe between your teeth, you whispered, “Come on Gadreel. It’s okay- let go for me.”

“Fuck!” Gadreel cried out, back bowing as he came hard into the condom. His cock twitched against your walls, urging you even closer to the edge. Reaching between your heaving bodies, you rubbed at your clit, desperate for that last push. Not a minute after he reached his end, you went tumbling after him, falling headfirst into ecstasy. Throwing your head back, you let the white hot pleasure consume you, filling your every cell with fiery bliss.

You rode him even harder, pressing down on your clit to eke out every last ounce of pleasure. A pair of soft lips landed on your neck, Gadreel sucking his mark into your skin. You slowly came to a halt as the last waves of orgasm pulsed through your body. Limbs shaking as you came down from your high, you eased down to drape over his chest. His arms wrapped around you, stroking your back, the sweat and smell of sex mingling between your bodies.

Before you got too comfortable, you pushed off of him, ignoring his rumble of protest. Thighs already burning with a delicious ache, you removed the condom, drawing a hiss from Gadreel. Walking over to your bathroom to dispose of it, you wet a washcloth, cleaning up the mess between your legs. Rinsing it clean and wringing out the excess water, you carried it over to the fucked out ex-angel in your bed. With gentle strokes, you cleaned him up as well, smiling softly at his appreciative groan. Tossing the rag through the bathroom door to be dealt with later, you asked him, “Need anything? Glass of water or something?”

“Just you,” he answered, already reaching for you.

Chuckling, you let him pull you into bed beside him, curling up into his side. “So, how’s it feel to be officially deflowered?”

“It is like nothing I’ve ever experienced, and I have you to thank for it. Thank you for sharing this with me.”

“It was my pleasure. Believe me.”

“Then you wouldn’t be opposed to sharing this with me again? So you can teach me how to pleasure your body?“

Propping yourself up on your elbow next to him, you grinned. “When’d you have in mind?”

Catching you off guard, Gadreel rolled you beneath him, pinning you to the bed with his broad body. The smirk he wore was the sexiest damn thing you’d ever seen.


End file.
